Behind The Lion King: Re-Written
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Ever wondered how Nala and Simba met? How pridelanders lived under Scar's rule or Simba's life with Timon or Pumbaa? But most of all...why was Scar so jelous? Well I will tell you from the birth of Mufasa and Taka to the birth of Kiara and Kovu's cubs. A rewrite of my old story, Behind The Lion King.
1. Three New Heirs

**Author's Note: Taking a bit of a break from Hindsight. Writer's block, but as I was going through my stories for ideas, but came across one of my very old stories and decided to rewrite it. Now without further ado here's the first chapter of Behind The Lion King-Rewritten. **

The sun rose high over the green plains of the African savannah. Giving light for all creatures, great and small. Some stayed in the shadows as the others made a terk to a large mountain structure that stood in the middle of the land. The sun lit up the rock where a large golden yellow lion with a sleek black mane stood as his emerald green eyes looked over his kingdom. A purple hornbill flew to the peak and bowed. The lion dipped his head as some of the animals parted to let a mandril through.

The lion smiled once the primate climbed up."Rafiki, I'm glad you came."

The mandrill smiled, "Who else will come do de ceremony for de next rulers!"

The lion nodded and turn to walk towards a cave where a brown lioness with rich amber eyes laid with three cubs in her forepaws. One cub was golden like the sun, the second was golden too but a little darker than the first. The last cub was brown like it's mother. Rafiki smiled before performing the ceremony. By breaking a fruit and spreading it on the cubs' heads. This is a sign that they are blessed and will be protected. Next he sprinkled dust on the cubs' before picking up the first golden cub. He didn't have to pick up the others, since they wasn't first born. Once back at the peak, the mandrill thrust the cub in the air for all the animals to see. The elephants trumpeted, the herd animals stomping as the monkies cheered. As a sun beam shined down the animals bowed, one by one.

-O-

In the cave after the ceremony laid the Lion Queen with her three cubs in her paws.

"What are their names?" asked a creamy yellow lioness with brown eyes.

"The oldest is Mufasa, the second is Amelia and the last is Taka."

The creamy yellow lioness made a sink face. "Are you sure Uru?"

Uru sighed, "It's Ahadi's doing. The king chooses the names."

The lioness sighed before looking at her side where two dark cream cubs laid asleep.

"You miss him, don't you Leila?"

Leila nodded as tears stream down her face. "Safi looks so much like him."

Uru nuzzled her friend, "He's stupid for leaving. But don't worry, I'm here. I'll help you the best I can. I'm sure Ahadi will too."

"You bet I will!" said the golden lion walking in the cave giving his mate a nuzzle before nuzzling his friend, "We're here for you."

Leila smiled at her friends, "Thank you."

Just then the purple hornbill came flying in the cave."King Ahadi!"

Ahadi looked at his majordomo with concern. "What is it, Zuzu?"

"Hyenas are hunting in the kingdom!"

Ahadi sighed before looking at his mate. Who gave him a small nuzzle."Be careful, dear."

Ahadi nodded before nuzzling back, "I will, my love." then he looked at Zuzu, "Lead the way."

The bird nodded before taking off with Ahadi following.


	2. Issues

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Uru and Ahadi having a daughter is something different but I'm glad you liked it. **

Mufasa woke to a paw nudging him. The golden prince blinked his amber eyes open to see his father looking down at him.

"Come, I want to show you something."

Mufasa yawned before following the golden yellow king to the cave entrance before stopping."What about Amelia and Taka?"

"I'll show them later."

Mufasa looked at his siblings one last time before following his father. The golden cub followed Ahadi to the top of Pride Rock where the sun just started to rise.

"Wow!"

Ahadi smiled down at his son. "I said the same thing when your mother showed me." the golden yellow lion looks out towards the kingdom, "One day, Mufasa I won't be here. But you will rise as the new king."

Mufasa looked from the lands to his father, "What about Amelia and Taka?"

"They will be princess and prince of the Pride lands. Your advisors."

Mufasa looked unsure before continuing to watch the sun rise.

-O-

"Hey Safi, Sarafina!" smiled a dark golden cub with green eyes.

"Hi Amelia!" said two dark cream cubs.

One dark cream cub with a light brown tuff on his head and blue eyes looked around before looking at the princess."Where's Mufasa?"

"Dad is showing him the kingdom." said a brown cub with green eyes.

Amelia sighed before looking at the cream twins."Taka thinks Mufasa is dad's favorite."

"That's absurd!"

Everycub there looked to see a pale tan cub with a dark brown dorsal stripe running down her face and stopping between her red eyes.

"Who asked you Mila?!"

Mila smiled at the brown prince, "Just stating facts. I mean, King Ahadi loves all of you."

Taka rolled his eyes, "Well if he loves all of us then why did he just take Mufasa."

"Taka, Mufasa's the future king...he's to have his lessons with dad."

"Whatever!" growled Taka before stalking off.

"He has mental issues..." whispered Safi.

Sarafina glared while Amelia and Mila giggled.

-O-

A light cream, almost white lioness with a dark brown dorsal stripe running down her face and stopping between her red eyes, laid in some tall grass. On her sides were Uru and Leila, in front of them was a herd of antelope. Uru looked at the light cream lioness and nodded. The light cream lioness nodded before stalking forward. Once a couple few away, she gave chase. Soon Leila joined her side, they were just about to pounced when a cry reach her ears. The light cream lioness stopped and looked towards the sound.

"Bianca!"

The light cream lioness looked to see a not pleased queen."What was that!"

"I'm sorry, Uru I heard..." Bianca stopped when she heard it again.

Uru and Leila shared looks before watching their friend run off. With a sigh they followed her. Once at their friend's side, they gasped at what she found.


	3. Mirage and Hyenas

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; You will have a lot of thoughts about Ahadi as the story goes on, as for what they found, you will find out very soon. **

"Leila, go get Rafiki!"

The creamy yellow lioness nodded before running off. Uru and Bianca looked back at the sight. A light beige lioness with dark brown earrims laid on her side unconscious. She had blood all over her body as well as scars scattered across her fur. Not far was a dark beige cub with dark brown earrims and orange eyes, crying her little heart out.

"Hyenas!" the brown queen growled.

Soon Rafiki came with Leila, who went right ahead and checked the lioness over. When he looked up the lionesses' fears were confirmed.

"Is my mommy going to be okay?"

Bianca walked over to the cub and pulled her close."I'm afraid not, little one."

The cub cried harder as she sobbed. "What's going to happen to me then?"

Bianca looked at Uru, who nodded before looking at the cub. "I will take care of you. Can you tell me your name?"

The cub nodded before sniffing up some tears, "Sarabi."

-O-

"Hi Muffy!" smiled Mila once the golden prince walked over.

Mufasa rolled his eyes before walking over to his spot next to Mila's rock, where she's lying on now.

"How was the lesson?" Amelia asked.

"It was fun...I still wish you and Taka was there."

Mila smirked, "You hear that, Muffy was disappointed his sister and brother wasn't with him."

Safi laughed, "I told you Taka has some mental issues!"

Mufasa raised an eye brow, "Why you say that?"

"He was going on about how you're your dad's favorite." sighed Sarafina her teal eyes on the prince.

"What make him think that!?" Mufasa was really shocked that Taka thought like that.

Safi looked at his friend and smirked, "Mental issues!"

Sarafina face-pawed her face as the other cubs giggled.

-O-

"Why can't I be king! I mean...just because he's the oldest he gets the throne! So not fair!"

"Hey!"

Taka looked and saw two hyena pups. One was a female with a black bangs and yellow eyes and the other was male with yellow eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you going to tell?" asked the male pup.

Taka shook his head, "No. You don't seem to be harming anyone."

"Nah, we were scouting for lions so our mom could go hunting. Since we don't have food or anything." said the female pup.

"Well your secret is safe with me. I'm Taka by the way."

"You mean Prince Taka as in his mighty highness' son..." started the female pup.

"The future king!" The male pup finished.

Taka sat and growled, "I'm not the future king! My brother is!"

"Well you should be king...and we can help you!"

Taka looked interested, "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah we have a lion staying there already!"

"Ed!" The female pup snarled before hitting the older pup in the back of his head.

"Hmm. Could you take me?"

The pups looked at each other before looking at the prince. "Sure." they said in usion.

Taka smiled before getting up and following them."So what are you're names?"

"I'm Shenzi and this is my best friend Edward, but I call him Ed."

Taka nodded and continued following the pups to their home, the _Elephant Grave Yard._


	4. It Starts

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Not the nicest way to introduce Sarabi but I'm glad you liked it.**

"Where is my food?!" growled a pale brownish beige furred lion with a dark red mane and amber eyes.

"Khofu, I told you. I sent Shenzi and Edward out to make sure..." a light gray hyena tried to reason with the lion.

"Yeah. Why is it taking so long?!" the lion sneered.

"Shouldn't you be thinking on how to take over the Pride Lands!" snarled a red-brown hyena.

The light grey hyena glared as she growled, "Esaac!"

"No, no! Rudo, he's right..." said the lion, that wasn't going to be easy.

Just then Shenzi and Edward walked over with Taka."Shenzi what is the meaning of this!" Rudo growled at her daughter.

"Mom, I know but listen. He's Prince Taka!"

Khofu's eyes lit up as he looked at Taka."So you're Uru's son?"

"Who are you?" Taka asked looking up at the lanky lion, who had a scar on his shoulder and back left hip.

Khofu smirked, "Why I'm your mother's younger brother, dear boy."

Taka's eyes widen, "I didn't know mom had a brother."

"Well of course not...she did take my throne, so of course she wouldn't tell her cub about her brother!"

"Actually its cubs..."

"How many?"

"Three. I'm the youngest."

"Ah, reminds me of well...me!" growled Khofu, who had a glint in his eyes. Taka looked up at his uncle who laid down and pulled him close."I deserve to be king! Uru didn't even want the throne!"

The brown cub's eyes widen as he growled, "Neither does Mufasa!"

Khofu smirked at his nephew, "Stick with me, I can make you king."

-O-

The sun had started to set when the cubs started their terk home. Mufasa and Amelia was stopped by Ahadi before they got to Pride Rock.

"Where's Taka?"

Amelia shrugged, "He ran off earlier today."

Ahadi sighed, "I wanted to show you all something. I guess I have wait till you all are here."

Amelia and Mufasa shared looks before looking at their father. Ahadi smiled, "Come. I'm sure your mother has caught something nice."

The prince and princess beamed before following their father up the rocky steps.


	5. Remembering The Past

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it. **

**SLSNOUATTLKFAN; Yeah, bad Taka. Ahadi has his moments but glad you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Also I do not own Jolina or Kanala, just the other OCs. Now without further ado here's chapter five. **

When Taka return to the cave he was greeted by an old brown lion with a darker brown mane and blue eyes.

"Taka, where were you? We were worried about you."

Taka scoffed, "No one cares about the runt so why should they worry."

"Taka, that's not true and you know that! Your parents loves you all equally."

"Grandpa, do you really believe that?"

The lion looked at his grandson with shock written in his eyes before sighing, "Your uncle told my father those same words."

Taka was glaring at the stone floor under him before looking up at the ex king.

"I remember when your mother and him was born...it feels like yesterday..."

_~Flash Back~_

_A young brown lion with a darker brown mane and blue eyes, paced out side a cave. It's been two years since he and his beautiful mate defeated a bunch of rogues and took the throne. The Pride Lands, that's what his queen named this kingdom. Now after all that war, new life was about to be born. A yellow lion with a black mane and blue eyes, was sitting near by and couldn't but laugh._

_"Mohatu, relax. Jolina's going to be fine. She went through more before so I'm sure giving birth is nothing."_

_"Moki is right son, Jolina's a strong lioness. A perfect queen." said a light brown lion with a bi-color mane of light red and dark red and dark blue eyes. _

_"I know she is, father. But I can't help but worry. I love her too much not to."_

_Just then a light creamy yellow lioness with light green eyes walked out of the cave."Mohatu, Jolina wishes to see you."_

_Mohatu dipped his head, "Thank you, Kanala." before walking in the cave with his father following. _

_In the cave laid a light beige lioness with amber eyes. In her colorless paws were two cubs. One was brown as the other was a pale brownish beige. _

_"My grandcubs are beautiful."_

_Jolina smiled at the older lion. "Thank you, Claudius."_

_Claudius nuzzled his daughter in-law before looking at the cubs. One cub has a light red tail tip as the other as a dark red tail tip._

_"What are their names?" Mohatu asked smiling at his cubs who was looking up with wide amber eyes. _

_"Uru and Amri."_

_Claudius nodded before turning, "I will get everything ready for the ceremony."_

_Mohatu and Jolina smiled grateful before watching the light brown lion walk out of the cave._

_~End of Flash Back~_

Taka looked up at his grandfather with confusion, "Amri?"

Mohatu nodded and gave a sad sigh before looking at his grandson, "That was your uncle's name before he changed his name to Khofu, _fear._"

"But why?"

Mohatu smiled warmly at the cub, "I will tell you another time. Come I understand your father has something to show you all tomorrow."

Taka nodded as a small yawn escaped his small muzzle before following his grandfather into the cave.


	6. First Disappointment

**Author's Note: SLSNOUATTLKFAN; I'm glad you like him. Thank you for reviewing. **

**xKaitanna; Thank you. I have a lot stories that I am thinking about rewriting. I can't tell you about Mohatu, you have to continue to read. **

The next morning the princes and princess were woken up early. A bit before the sun began to rise.

"A few more minutes..." moaned Amelia.

"Where are we going?" Taka asked after giving a cubby yawn and rubbed his eyes.

Ahadi smiled and was going to say something when Zuzu flew in."Sire! There's a fight a the waterhole!"

Ahadi sighed before looking at his three cubs, "I'm sorry cubs but this has to be dealt with."

Taka rolled his eyes and growled, "Of course. Right when you're going to do something with me...something happens!"

"Taka..." Ahadi tried but his youngest son wasn't hearing it.

"Forget it!" Taka snarled before stalking away.

Ahadi sighed before focusing on his two remaining cubs. "Can you two show the new cub around?"

Mufasa and Amelia nodded before watching their father run off with Zuzu hovering above. The sun had just started to rise over the highest mountain in the Pride Lands and the pride had began to rise and start their day.

"So what do you the this new cub would be like?" Mufasa asked after stretching his small body.

Amelia shrugged before smirking playfully at her older brother. "Only one way to find out."

Mufasa looked at his sister and smiled before tapping the princess' shoulder and running off, towards the water hole."Tag you're it!"

Amelia frowned, that was not how she expected things to go. "Hey!" with a playful growl she ran after him.

-O-

"I bet if it was Mufasa. He would of still took him!"

"What are you mumbling about now, my dear prince?"

Taka looked and saw Khofu and that he was close to the grave yard."Oh...just that my dad turned me down. I bet if it was _daddy's favorite_...he would of still tooken me."

Khofu smirked, "I told you Taka, they don't care about you. They never did."

"I guess you're right...at least I got you and Mohatu." the brown prince said looking up at his uncle with hopeful green eyes.

Khofu snarled causing Taka to jump, "He dosen't care about anyone either. He let my mother die, it's his fault my mother was ripped away!" the pale brownish beige lion looked at his nephew and growled, "There's no one you could trust but **me and the hyenas."**

Taka looked away, letting what his uncle said slink in before slowly nodding.

-O-

"Haha! You lose! You didn't tag me before I got here! Haha!" Mufasa taunted proudly.

Amelia growled before pouncing on her brother, sending them tumbling. They soon rolled into something soft, getting tangled in a ball. They had soon stopped and laid out a few feet from another. The two royals got up and see a dark beige cub slowly standing.

"Uh...what's happened?"

"Sorry...we kinda got out of control." the dark golden princess smiled sheepishly.

The cub nodded and smiled, "It's okay, I'm Sarabi by the way. "

"Oh...you're the new cub Mila's mother adopted!" beamed Amelia, her green eyes bright.

Sarabi nodded, "Yeah, they're really nice."

Mufasa smiled, "Well I'm Mufasa and..."

"And I'm Amelia...but you can call me 'Lia' and this buffoon, 'Muffy'!" Amelia cut in with a grin.

Mufasa glared at his sister as he growled, "Amelia...you know I don't like that name!"

Sarabi blushed before looking away, "I like it, it's cute."

Mufasa gaped at the new cub with unbelievable wide eyes while Amelia laughed her royal mind off.


	7. Smitten

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Yeah bad Taka. Had a feeling you'll like the cubs, thanks for the review. **

Over the past few days Sarabi has settled in nicely. She and Mila has become great friends and sisters. Sarabi also gained quite a friendship with Mufasa and Amelia. She seen Taka from time to time, but he never really got a nice vibe from the brown prince, till one day that sun was high in the sky as the birds chirped and the prey animals grazed. Sarabi stood on the edge of Pride Rock before gigging as she leaped from step to step. The dark beige cub laughed as she ran through the savannah. She seen it so many times but she just couldn't get enough of the beautiful kingdom. A sun yellow butterfly flew in front of the cub, which made her playfully growl and chase it. Sarabi was having so much fun that she didn't noticed she was to close to the deep side of the water hole.

"Ah!" Sarabi cried once she slipped after she was about to pounce, "Help!"

Not far away was Taka moping about how Ahadi loved Mufasa, how Mufasa's the golden child. When a scream reached his black rimmed ears. The brown prince ran from his spot towards the water hole. When he got there he seen a dark beige cub go under. Without another thought, he jumped in and dived under. A few moments later Taka resurfaced with Sarabi's scruff in his mouth. After taking a second to calm his racing heart, he swam over to land. Taka let Sarabi's nape go before backing away.

Sarabi slowly opened her eyes as she whispered, "Am I dead?"

"No! But you would of been! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to swim in the deep side if you can't swim!"

Sarabi blinked her orange eyes and saw Taka, she flinched and pinned her ears when his harsh words came crashing down."I wasn't swimming, I was chasing a butterfly and lost my footing..."

"Oh great...that makes it so much better!"

"Hey! You didn't have to save me!" the dark beige cub cried, she was hurt but the prince wasn't making it any better.

Taka scoffed, "Of course I did. What kind of prince would I be if I didn't save you!"

"A poor one...I guess. Thanks..." mumbled Sarabi before walking off.

Taka watched before sighing, feeling bad for acting so harshly. "Look...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that...in my family I feel like the bad guy and you should stay away."

Sarabi looked at the prince with a look Taka never seen before."What if you're not the bad guy...what if I don't want to stay away?"

Taka looked at her like she lost her mind. "That's not likely. All the cubs are smitten over my brother."

Sarabi smiled, she knew there was something under that tough act. "Well...I'm not the other cubs and I like you."

"If even if I don't become king?"

Sarabi walked over and nuzzled him, "Even if you don't become king."

Taka smiled at her, for the first time in months he felt like he belong.

-O-

"Boss?"

Khofu looked down from his spot that show him a clear view of Pride Rock."Yes, Esaac..."

"How...um how are we going to deal with the king's youngest brat?"

Khofu looked from the red hyena back to the view."We bring him in slowly...I'm sure my father has some false tails about me that will bring him running with questions."

"Do you want us to get rid of him?"

Khofu looked thoughtful for a second before shaking his head. "He's not threat as of now. Stand posted."

Esaac bowed before leaving the evil lion.

"I will get my revenge one way or another..."


	8. Mohatu's Storytime

**Author's Note: SLSNOUATTLKFAN; Kinda, but the main pairing will be Muffy and Rabi. But I don't think no one likes Khofu. Thanks for reviewing. **

**xKaitanna; Thank you, it get's hard sometimes finding the perfect title. You'll find out as long as you continue to read. **

**The story told here, is a retake of what happened from one **_**the Six Adventure Books. **_**Enjoy chapter eight!**

"Haha! Try and catch me! Goldie!" laughed a dark golden cub with blue eyes and unique black ear tufts sprouting from his ears as well as a black tuff on his head.

"You will regret that, Marvel!" Mufasa playfully growled before boasting his speed.

Not far from the racing cubs were a few other cubs."I bet Marvel out runs Mufasa." exclaimed a dusty orange cub with dark golden eyes.

A light brown cub rolled his bright golden eyes."Asha, we all know you like him."

The dusty orange cub glared at the cub, "You shouldn't speak Kayden!"

The light brown cub looked away with a small blush as Mufasa pounced on Marvel sending them both rolling. The two didn't stop till they stopped a pair of light brown color paws.

"Ah, having fun young ones?"

The cubs looked to see Mohatu smiling down at them.

"Hey grandpa!" beamed Amelia and Mufasa.

"What are you doing here, grandpa? I thought you had some grown up stuff to do." said Mufasa, the golden prince smiled brightly as he made himself comfortable in between his grandfather's massive paws.

Mohatu smiled, "Nah. I came to hang with you young ones."

The cubs giggled at the word 'hang'.

"Mr. Mohatu, would you tell us a story?" asked Safi just as Sarabi and Taka walked over and laid nearby.

"What story, would you like to hear?"

Taka looked up at his grandfather and asked a question that has been bugging him for a while. "How did the monkey become our family friend?"

Mohatu thought and smiled, "Well that's a defiantly a story...well it all started a little bit after me and my queen, Jolina took the throne..."

_**{Story}**_

_**A young adult Mohatu was drinking from the water hole near Pride Rock. Enjoying the quietness around him when a young purple hornbill came flying over like she was one fire.**_

_**"Sire!"**_

_**Mohatu looked at the bird who was at his slightly large paws, catching her breath."Take deep breathes and tell me what's wrong." Mohatu said softly.**_

_**"Hyenas! In the Pride Lands, harassing a harmless animal!"**_

_**Mohatu's blue eyes widen before looking at the bird. "Show me!"**_

_**The bird nodded and flew away with the Lion King following. Mohatu had followed the small bird to the bigger water hole where two hyenas were circling a grey teen mandrill, by the looks of it, who was trying to defend himself with his staff. Mohatu let out a loud roar which made the hyenas stop in their tracks.**_

_**"Crud!" mumbled a teen grey hyena. **_

_**"What's going on here!"**_

_**"We're just hunting, sir." said a teen red hyena.**_

_**Mohatu glared at the hyenas, "You have eaten already."**_

_**The hyena lowered their heads, "Yes, sire."Then grey hyena lifted her head and looked at the king, hoping he'll let them slide. "But, Mohatu, there wasn't much meat on that little-"**_

_**"Silence, Rudo! You were going to kill for sport. That is not permitted in the Pride Lands. Now, go!"**_

_**Rudo dipped her head and ran off with her companion. Mohatu watched them go before turning to the young mandrill.**_

_**"Are you, alright?"**_

_**The teen mandrill nodded, "Thank you."**_

_**"It wasn't much. Thanks to this little bird." the brown lion said looking at the purple hornbill.**_

_**"The names Zuzu, your highness." the bird said bowing.**_

_**The mandrill looked from the bird to Mohatu. "I am Rafiki."**_

_**"King Mohatu."**_

_**"Well your highness, maybe you can help me. I looking for a place in need of a sharman."**_

_**The brown lion thought for a moment before smiling at the young baboon. "I am actually. My father had one but she died."**_

_**Rafiki bowed, "Well sire I'm truly honored."**_

_**Mohatu smiled at him before looking at Zuzu. "If you're up for it, I can use you for a majordomo."**_

_**The bird bowed, "It would be my pleasure serving you."**_

"Wait...that's it?" asked Mufasa with wide eyes, hoping that wasn't the end of the story.

Mohatu smiled at his oldest grandson, "I'm not finished just yet..."

_**A few weeks later after Rafiki and Zuzu had become the king's helpers, Mohatu was patrolling when out of the blue a group of hyenas attacked. Before they could do any more damage Rafiki showed up with Moki and Claudius. The lions took Mohatu back to the cave where Rafiki treated the king's injuries. After recovering, Mohatu thanked the mandrill and asked how did he know.**_

_**Rafiki smiled, "I speak with the past and they informed me of the attack. I'm grateful I got to you when I did."**_

_**Mohatu even though still a little dazed nodded, "Thank you. There's more to you than I realized. With that I would like to appoint you as my advisor and a friend."**_

_**Rafiki smiled a goofy smiled, "It's an honor."**_

_**{End of Story}**_

"Now, that's the end of the story." smiled Mohatu with a small chuckle.

"A great story that was."

The cubs and Mohatu looked and saw Rafiki with Uru. The Lion Queen smiled, "Okay, it's dinner time everyone. Your mothers are expecting you."

The cubs nodded and gave their thanks to Mohatu before running off towards Pride Rock. Uru looked at her daughter who didn't run off right away and had her head low. The queen then noticed an odd look on her princess' face.

"Amelia are you alright?"

The dark golden lioness cub nodded before sighing, "It's just sad that those hyenas was so ruthless...poor Rafiki."

Taka perked his ears at the mention of hyenas.

"They are unholy beings, sweetie. But don't worry, mommy's here whenever you feel frighten."

Amelia nodded and followed her mother back home with the others. Taka followed too, but slacked in the back as he thought to himself. _If anybody's __**unholy**__, it's that lion you call mate_. With that thought Taka tried to focus on his day he had with Sarabi.


	9. Khofu's Story

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; I'm not huge with the hunger games, since I am a really big fan of Marvel, I took that name and used it. But I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. **

A few weeks later after Mohatu told the cubs the story of how Rafiki and Zuzu became a royal helper, Taka decided to find his grandfather. The brown prince soon found Mohatu lying under a shaded tree.

"Hi grandpa."

Mohatu smiled at his grandson, "Hello Taka. What can I do for you?"

Taka sat and started kicking pebbles around with his paw. "Well...um I wanted to know more about Amri?"

"Like how he went rogue?"

Taka nodded before looking from the dirt to the brown lion."Well...I guess it's fair you know."

Taka smiled before getting comfortable in his grandfather's large sighed heavily, he tilted his head and looked at the cloudless skies before looking at his awaiting grandson.

"Well...I guess I should start from when Amri and your mother was cubs...they were the best of friends. Couldn't separate them for nothing...", Mohatu smiled at the fond memory.

_~Flash Back Story~_

_Young King Mohatu sat on a peak with his lovely queen by his side. Together they were watching their two cubs play in the plains. The oldest was brown like Mohatu but with Jolina's eyes. The second was pale brownish beige with the same eyes as his sister and mother but he had a dark red tuff on his head._

_"They're so...insperateable." said the light beige queen, smiling lovingly as she watched her cubs play. _

_Mohatu nodded before sighing._

_"Mohatu what's wrong?" Jolina asked casting her concern amber eyes on her mate. _

_"I hope they continue like this after we announced who the ruler is."_

_Jolina nuzzled her mate with a warm smile, "I'm sure they will. "_

_"So what happened?" Taka was very interested in this story. _

_"Well...we did announced who the next ruler is...and Amri had a fit."_

_Mohatu and Jolina stood at the peak with the kingdom and pride gathered."Today we announced who's our heir, but we don't really need to since law state the oldest cub must rule, but..."_

_"You mean...a female gets the throne!" Amri cut off the king making the animals and pride gasp._

_"Amri, you're out of line!" scolded Jolina._

_"No! You are out of line! I deserve to be king! Females are useless to the throne!" _

_The prince earned growls and snarls from the lionesses but he didn't care. He knew he had rights to be king. Females are useless waste of air._

_"You will not disrespect your sister the future queen in such manner!" Mohatu growled sternly. _

_Amri sneered before running off. _

Mohatu sighed before looking at Taka. "It only got worst after your grandmother died..."

_Thunder roared as rain poured on the once bright Pride Lands. For today is a very sorrow day as for the Pride Lands as lost their queen to the stars._

_"It's your fault she's dead!" Amir growled with his ears folded back after seeing Mohatu and Uru walked in the cave._

_"Amri...I'm sorry...I tried..."_

_"No! You didn't try! You should of let her die! Than mother could of still been here!"_

_Uru shrunk back as tears fell form her eyes. Mohatu frowned before narrowing his sharp blue eyes at his son. "Now Amri...listen and listen good...your mother's wish was me to save your sister!"_

_"She wasn't thinking...and now she's dead because the both of you!"_

_Mohatu watched in shock as the pale brownish beige prince ran off._

"So what happened after that?" Taka asked with wide eyes.

"I never seen him after that...till he was a young adult..." Mohatu said with deep sigh.

_Mohatu was patrolling the south borders when he seen a young pale brownish beige lion."State yourself rogue!"_

_"Aw..that's how you treat me..." the lion sneered in a mocking manner. _

_Mohatu lashed out catching the lion's shoulder and back thigh. Mohatu stood over the rogue ready to end the his life if it came to it."Who are you?!" the brown Lion King demanded. _

_The rouge smirked, "You don't remember your own son?"_

_"Amri...?" Mohatu gasped taking a few steps back. _

_The pale brownish beige lion got up and snarled, "My names Khofu!"_

_Mohatu's eyes widen in fear and shock, "What happened to you?"_

_"You and that wrench happened to me! Good thing I found a family who loves me and see who I'm really am...A KING!"_

_"We do love you Amri..."_

_"Khofu! If you loved me...then why didn't you come looking for me! Huh!"_

_"I did...we did...we couldn't find you...we thought you were dead!"_

_"Well I'm not! I have been raised well!"_

_"By who?" Mohatu wanted to know who raised his son but he didn't see this coming. _

_Khofu grinned darkly, "Hyenas!"_

"After that encounter, he came in with a pack of hyenas. At that time, your mother and father had just took the throne a few weeks before. Khofu attacked us full force...his goal to kill Uru and become king..."

_"Ah, so the queen at last. Hm any last words..sis?" sneered Khofu as he advanced on the injured queen. _

_Tears feel from Uru's eyes, "What happened to you, Amri?"_

_"You is what happened to me! You and that pathetic piece of crap that calls himself our father! Now I'm taking back what's rightfully mine!"_

_Uru sobbed, she had a lot to look for and now she was about to die and just when she got the most joyous news. "Well then I guess it dosen't matter if I tell you I'm preagant!"_

_Khofu was numbed for a second before growling. "You're right it dosen't matter!"_

_Khofu raised his paw prepared to strike but before he could land the fatal blow, the pale brownish beige lion was pounced on. Khofu turned to face his attacker, to see the new king, Ahadi. The two fought till Ahadi reopened the wounds on his shoulder and thigh. Defeated, Ahadi exclied him and his hyena clan._

"And that's the tale of your uncle. How power made him evil."

Taka nodded with smile. "Thanks grandpa."

Mohatu smiled as he ruffed up the brown fur on Taka's head, "Anytime young one."

Taka watched the old lion get up and head toward Pride Rock before frowning as he stood head towards the elephant graveyard to hear Khofu's side of the story.


	10. First Attack

**Author's Note; Hercule; I don't plan on killing her, you have to continue to read to see what happens to Princess Amelia. **

**Guest; Yes, this is going to be a pretty long story. **

**SLSNOUATTLKFAN; I don't. Maybe Taka but only a little bit. **

**xKaitanna; I'm glad you enjoyed it, but yeah Khofu was raised by hyenas. Crazy right?**

Taka walked through the grave yard till he came to a large elephant skull. Inside was Khofu with a bunch of hyenas.

"Ah..here's my favorite nephew. I thought you forgot about me."

Taka shook his head before sitting. "Never, Uncle Khofu."

Khofu grinned, "Good, good. So what brings you here?"

Taka looked down hoping his uncle won't get mad. "Well..grandpa told me your story how you're evil and all..."

Khofu nodded as he leaned his head down, "And...?"

"And I wanted to know from you..."

Khofu smiled evilly, he had his gullible nephew right where he wants him. "Well Taka...I'll tell you the truth..."

-O-

"I can't believe grandpa would lie to me. Khofu did deserve the throne...after all he's right. Female don't deserve to rule..."

"Oh really?"

Taka almost jumped out of his fur before turning to face the voice, to see Mila."What do you want?!"

Mila smiled as she leapt down from a low branch. "So...you hang around hyenas and that creep, huh?"

"Khofu's not creep!"

Mila laughed with a roll of her red eyes, "Whatever traitor!"

With that Mila ran off towards Pride rolled his eyes before walking around in the plains. Soon night came, so did Ahadi."Taka!"

The brown cub groaned, "What is it!"

Ahadi was fazed by his son's tone but said sternly, "Have you been around the grave yard?"

"And if I have!"

The golden yellow lion narrowed his green eyes. "Taka! Hyenas are dangerous! So is the lion that reside there!"

Taka sneered, he didn't believe that. "What's so dangerous about them!"

Ahadi lost it as he roared, "They're killers! They were banished for a reason, Taka!"

Taka shook his head, "Whatever!"

Ahadi took deep breaths before watching in shock as his son stormed away.

-O-

"Boss?"

Khofu sat on his cliff that has a clear view of the Pride Lands and Pride Rock."Yes Rudo?"

"Do you wish for us to take care of that?"

Khofu looked at the rising moon as a evil glint shined in his amber eyes."Yes."

The light grey hyena bowed before running off to her troops.

-O-

The next morning Mohatu and Uru were having a father and daughter walk. As well a talk about Taka."Father, I don't know what to do. He's turning out like Amri."

Mohatu sighed, he didn't want to believe it but it was clear as day. But there's still some hope. "Give him time, he'll pull around."

Uru was about say something when she heard crackling. The queen and ex king turned to see a bunch of yellow eyes."Hyenas!" Uru snarled.

Without warning the attack began. Uru crouch low and bared her teeth as a hyena flung them self at her. Soon she was bomb raided with hyenas. The Lion Queen let out a loud roar before everything went black.


	11. Evil Cunning

**Author's Note: Hercule; I'm glad you like the lions and lionesses used. They are important for later chapters, and I don't think no one truly knows how Taka met the hyenas. But Disney. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Taka is too far with brain-washing to know that. As for Uru, you'll find out soon. **

"Mommy..."

Uru heard the worry voice of her eldest as she came through."Mufasa..."

The golden cub ran over to the platform and rubbed against the injured queen."Mommy, I was so worried!"

Uru nuzzled her son as Ahadi walked in with a glum look."Ahadi...?"

The golden yellow king stood in front of his son and mate as tears slowly fell.

"Ahadi what's wrong?" The queen looked around before looking back her mate, "Ahadi? Where's my father?"

Ahadi looked at his queen with the saddest look the brown queen ever saw in his green eyes.

"No. No...no! It can be!" tears fell from Uru's amber eyes as she shook her head.

"Mommy...it's going to be okay." Mufasa said as tears fell down his cubby cheeks.

"Yes." Ahadi said softly, "It's going to be alright."

Uru sobbed before standing up, "Where is he!? I want to see him!"

"He's in the nursery cave."

The queen bolted out of the cave without another thought."I'm going to miss him, dad."

Ahadi nuzzled his son before sighing, "It's going to be alright Mufasa. Mohatu may be gone from us body wise but in spirit...he'll always be with us."

"Really?" Mufasa asked with curiosity shinning in his young eyes.

Ahadi nodded and looked to the cave entrance where the stars could be seen."Mufasa, look at the stars. You see those stars are the Great Kings of the Past. Grandpa is now one of them and when ever you feel alone or need guidance they will be there. So will I and your mother."

Mufasa sniffed up some tears before being nuzzled by Ahadi.

-O-

"You killed him!"

Khofu chuckled "I didn't laid a paw on them...they did."

Taka looked at where Khofu's paw was pointed. The brown prince saw a horde of hyenas.

"But don't worry...my dear nephew it was for the best."

Taka frowned, "How so?"

"He didn't love you. Nobody loves you but us. All Mohatu was doing was lying to you and I...mean we can't have that, now can we?"

Taka shook his head, "No..."

Khofu nuzzled Taka softly but on the insides, the brown lion was smiling evilly.

-O-

As the weeks and months went on the dry season came where the water supply was going low. The queen and king sat on the peak as the sun began to rise.

"I have to Ahadi. It's the only choice we have."

Ahadi sighed, "I guess I can't stop you...just be careful, love."

Uru nuzzled her mate before looking back to the sky to finish watching the sun rise.


	12. New Royalty

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; I know, poor Uru and Mohatu. As for where is Queen Uru is going, queenly duties. **

Marvel walked through the savannah in search of one lion and one lion only, his Grandpa Moki. The dark golden cub soon found the old yellow lion lying in a clearing.

"Grandpa, you wanted to see me?"

Moki sat up and smiled at the cub. _He's so much like his mothe_r, the old lion thought with a sad sigh."Yes, There's something that I wanted to tell you."

Marvel sat and looked up at the large lion.

"Do you remember much about your mother?"

Marvel shook his head after wrecking his brains to find something.

"Her name was Ananya, meaning unique. Your grandma and I named her that for the unique russet tuffs on her ears...like you. But what I wanted to tell you was that...your mother was a princess."

Marvel looked at his grandfather with wide eyes."A princess?"

Moki nodded, "Yes. So that means you're a prince and next in line to be king. Actully...you will be king once you are of age."

Marvel couldn't believe his black rimmed ears. He was a prince.

-O-

The next day Marvel went to find his friends. The dark golden prince soon found them behind Pride Rock.

"Hey Vel!" smiled Amelia once she seen one of friends turn the bend.

Marvel smiled lightly, "Hey princess..."

"Hey!" Amelia frowned, she did not like being called princess.

"What's up, ear tuffs?" smirked Mila from her perch on a ledge.

Marvel normally have a comment but his mind is blown.

"Marvel, what's wrong?" asked Asha the dusty orange cub, before she came over and gave the male dark golden golden cub a nuzzled.

Marvel sighed before telling his friends what's bothering him, "My grandpa told me yesterday that I'm a prince."

"And that's why you walk around here like you got a thorn stuck in your butt!" sneered Mila.

"Mila!" Sarabi childed before looking at the new prince, "I'm sure you will make a fine king. As long as you have a loving devoted queen by your side. Then you'll be fine."

Marvel smiled, feeling better from his friend's words. "Thanks 'Rabi."

The dark beige cub smiled before giving him a friendly nuzzle.

-O-

That night Amelia met her brother by the cave entrance."Hey sis, what's up?"

Amelia smiled, "Did you hear? We have another prince.

"Mufasa cocked his head, "Who?"

"Marvel! Isn't that great!"

Mufasa nodded with a smile, "Yeah...it's great. I'm happy for him."

Amelia giggled before walking in the cave with her brother not aware of a pair of green eyes watching with hate slowly crawling into their soul.

_Everyone's getting a throne but me!_


	13. Dreams Are Just Dreams?

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Yeah Prince Marvel. At a moment I did too but not any more. **

Nighttime fell across the Pride Lands. The animals prepared for sleep as the animals of the night wondered the nightly terrain. At pride rock Mufasa was lying down in the cave cuddled with Amelia. Taka was far off from them in corner near the entrance. It was around mid-night and the golden prince was twisting and turning as dreams plummet his mind.

_There a large golden lion, that's looks so much like his father, but with a red mane and amber eyes, stood on a ledge. A lanky brown lion with green eyes and black mane, with a scar across his left eye, stood next to the golden lion. The golden lion leaped from rock to rock before running with a stampede. The lion ran till a wildebeest rammed into him. He looked up with fear as he seen a golden cub similar to what he look like, soar through the air. With a good jump, the lion caught the cub and ran off. But he got rammed by another wildebeest. The cub looked around scared before being picking up by his mid-section and was put on a ledge. The cub had a second to look lion's eyes that mirrors his own before the large lion was knocked back in the stampede._

**"Dad!" **_The cub cried before he scanned the stameped for his father before seeing the golden leaped from the stameped to a cliff face. _

_The lion began to climb but the cliff was to steep._**"Brother!" **_The golden lion's back paws slipped,_**"Brother! Help me!"**

_The brown lanky lion looked down with no emotion before grabbing his brother's paws. The golden lion let out a roar of pain as the brown lion's black claws dug in his flesh._

**"Long Live The King."** _the brown lion sneered before throwing his brother off the cliff._

**"Noooo!"**

_He heard the cries of the cub as he watched his father fall to his death._

"Ahhh!" The golden prince screamed as he shot up from his sleep.

"What!" Ahadi roared as he shot up as pride began to slowly wake, wondering what's wrong."Mufasa, are you alright?"

Mufasa was shaking but he managed to looked at Taka who was sound asleep."I...I'm fine, father..."

Ahadi looked unsure before dismissed it. So the pride angerly went back to sleep. Amelia wasn't buying it though as she nudged her brother.

"Muffy, what happened?"

"N...n...nothing, sis." the future king lied.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, she knew when Mufasa was lying. "I don't believe that! Now tell me!"

Mufasa sighed as he looked back Taka with a frown, "Fine, I had a nightmare."

"About..." The princess pressed.

"I saw a lion killed a lion that looks like father." Mufasa finished not looking at his sister.

Amelia's green eyes widen but she shook her head as she pulled her big brother in for a hug."It's going to be alright. It was just a dream and dreams don't mean anything."

Mufasa slowly nodded before lying back down with his sister. Before closing his eyes his last thought was, _why did that scarred lion look so much like Taka?_


	14. Scar Is Born

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Just he doesn't realize that until too late. Thank you for reviewing. Here's the next chapter. **

A few weeks after Mufasa had that dream, Taka woke up to find the cave sound asleep. He closed his green eyes and yawned before taking one long glance at his father and siblings, after making sure they were asleep. The brown cub ran out of the cave. Taka ran to the northan border where Khofu stood waiting.

"Well...are you ready for your own king lessons?"

Taka nodded and followed his uncle into the grave yard. They walked to where a bunch of hyenas laid around or chewing on a bone.

"The first thing you need to know is that you respect a hyena they will be loyal to the end."

Taka nodded as he continued to follow his uncle to the waste land."One thing that's important you need to know. You cross a hyena...you will pay with your life!"

Taka jumped at the raised volume but slowly nodded."Got it..."

Khofu nodded as a smirk formed, "You will make a wonderful king as long as you also remember that lionesses don't belong on the throne. They only here to produce heirs."

"But...Sarabi...she's different.." to Taka the love and affection the dark beige cub gave him was enough that he didn't have to have the throne. But Mufasa doesn't deserve it.

"Yes. But I mean if you were to have a daughter she couldn't rule. Mates are different, there there to tell you how amazing you are. To hunt for you, to tell you, you are adored. To make you immoral."

Taka nodded as the information sunk in. That's why Uru didn't deserve to be queen. He loves his mother but his uncle is right.

"Well...that's our lesson for tonight. I'm sure his highness will be up soon. Don't need our future king in trouble."

Taka yawned and bend his body to stretch. "Okay. See ya tomorrow, Uncle Khofu."

Khofu watched the brown cub climbed up a spine before running off before turning around in heading in the large elephant skull.

-O-

Once Taka got on solid ground, the prince sprinted off. Not paying attention, the brown cub ran into something hard. Taka looked up at some clearing their throat. What he saw made his green eyes widen.

"Where have you been, Taka?"

"Um..." Taka tried to come up with a excuse but the look on his father's face told him it was pointless.

"You were with Khofu and those hyenas weren't you! After I told you how dangerous they are!"

Taka closed his eyes and shouted, "No! No. They're my family...they care about me and my well being!"

Ahadi growled, his son was acting just like his brother in law. "They are nothing but low lives, Taka!"

"No! If anything you're the bad guy! All you care about is Mufasa! Mufasa...Mufasa Mufas...ahhh...!"

Taka was cut off as a large paw met with his face, sending the little cub tumbling a few feet.

"Don't ever talk about your brother like that!"

When Taka looked up, Ahadi let out a gasp. Taka had a bloody scar across his left eye.

"Taka...I'm sorry..."

"Save it for someone that cares!" The brown prince sneered before running off.

Ahadi sighed before turning to head home with his head low and with a heavy heart.

-O-

Rudo laid in the large skull cleaning Taka's wound as Khofu sat watching.

"Ouch!" Taka winched.

"Sorry, my prince." she was really sorry. She hated Uru and Ahadi with a passion but this was low.

"I told you Taka...I told you. Now do you believe me?"

Taka pulled away from the light gray hyena and nodded.

"Now my dear nephew you need a name change. Hmmmm..."

"But what..?" Taka asked after returning back to the hyena leader.

"Um...my prince I'm afraid you're going to have a scar for life." Rudo said with a sad sigh. Now she really couldn't stand Ahadi.

"That's it!" Khofu said with a smirk as his amber eyes shined.

"What is?" Taka said with his head tilted. He was curious as to what his uncle came up with.

Khofu smirked wider as he pointed a black claw to his scar."Welcome to the family Scar."


	15. Foolish Sisters

**Author's Note: SLSNOUATTLKFAN; Yeah, bye bye Taka. Ahadi wasn't too happy with himself and neither will Uru. **

"Did you hear?"

Sarabi had just came to the water hole after getting a bath from Bianca. The dark beige cub sighed before looking at her adopted sister, that she thought was her real sister, who was lying on her normal perch. Everything before living with Bianca and Mila was a blur. "Heard what?"

"That your boyfriend went rogue." Mila grinned.

Sarabi glared at the pale tan cub, "What are you talking about, Mila?"

"Taka went rogue. King Ahadi found him by the grave yard..."

"So? And he's not my boyfriend!" Sarabi finished by yelling. Taka wasn't her boyfriend even if she did have feelings for him.

Mila shook her head, "You didn't let me finish! The king asked him was he with the hyenas and he admitted he was! On top of that, he defended them and talked badly of Mufasa. So the king got mad and hit Taka."

Sarabi gasped, her orange eyes wide. "The poor thing..."

Mila looked at her sister with shocked filled features. "Rabi? Did you hear what I said? He's betraying his pride! He's becoming a Khofu!"

Sarabi looked at Mila with a tilted head full of confusion. "Khofu?"

"Oh right...momma didn't tell you...well long story short. Queen Uru had a younger brother named Amri but he got jealous of his sister for being the next ruler. So went rogue, he ran away and didn't return into he was a young adult were he changed his name to Khofu. He later banded with a clan of hyenas and tried to kill Queen Uru but King Ahadi came in time and defeated him. Now he lives in the gave yard with his hyenas and possioning our friend's brain."

Sarabi looked down, "I didn't know about that but whats so dangerous about hyenas?"

"Sarabi...mama said they killed your real mother." Mila knew that her sister wasn't ready but she had to know before she got hurt even worse.

Sarabi looked at her adopted sister with a sorrow sad look."My real mother?"

Mila nodded, "Don't you remember?"

Sarabi closed her eyes and tried to remember.

_~Flash Back~_

_A young dark beige cub was walking along side a light beige lioness with dark brown earrims and dark green eyes._

_"Mama where are we going?"_

_"Sarabi dear, that was you the twentyth time you asked that."_

_The cub looked down, "Sorry, mama."_

_The lioness sighed, "To find a better life, since your father doesn't want us around...we need a fresh start."_

_"Okay..."_

_The lioness looked down and looked at her cub. She seen her daughter was exhausted. "I guess we can stop here for a rest", the lioness looked around and found a injured zebra roaming about before looking at her cub, "Stay here Sarabi."_

_Sarabi nodded before watching her mother run off towards the black and white stripe animal. Not even a few minutes later Sarabi heard growling. She turned and seen five gray and brown furred animals with black spots and yellow and orange eyes. Before she can scream her mother came pouncing on them and a fight broke out. Sarabi watched the animals tear into her mother's flesh. Soon her mother laid on her side with her eyes closed and not moving. The animals ran off as Sarabi ran to her mother._

_"Mama...get up!"_

_When the lioness didn't get up she sat back and cried. Soon the bushes ruffled and the cub turned to see a light cream, almost white lioness with a dark brown dorsal stripe running down her face and stopping between her red eyes._

_~End of Flash Back~_

Sarabi slowly opened her eyes as tears fell.

"Rabi...you okay?" Mila asked with concern in her red eyes.

Sarabi looked at the pale tan cub as more tears fell, "Did he know?"

"Did who know?" Mila was suddenly confused.

"Did Taka know!?"

Mila eyes widen when realized what she meant. She lowered her head and folded her ears back. "Yes, we all knew."

Sarabi cried loudly, how could he? Didn't Taka care about her? Looks like she was wrong. "How foolish of me!"

"You're not foolish...you just fell hard." Mila frowned before she brung the crying dark beige cub in for a hug.

Sarabi closed her eyes and cried on her sister's shoulder.


	16. Changed

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; I agree, poor Sarabi. It sadly gets worse. Thanks for reviewing. **

Months past and the cubs were reaching their teen stages. Ahadi walked out of the cave with his teen sons and daughter. Taka...Scar had returned the next day after he received his scar, but he wasn't the same Taka. Something snapped and it scared Mufasa most of all, because now his little brother looks just like that scarred lion from his dream. The sun was rising, signaling a day has begun. Ahadi has been planning to take them hunting, before he gave his son that horrid scar. That he feels guilty about. Ahadi sighed deeply before focusing on his cubs when Zuzu flew over with a young blue bird.

"Sire."

"Zuzu." Ahadi smiled with a dip of his head followed by Mufasa and Amelia. Taka just sneered.

"Sire. I want you to meet my son, Zazu. I'm hoping he can take my place as the next king's majordomo."

"That's a fine idea, Zuzu."

"Oh...sire, it mean a great deal to have this chance." Zazu exclaimed with a bow.

Mufasa smirked before whispering in his sister's ear. "Can you say butt kisser?"

Amelia giggled at her brother's comment.

"No problem young one." Ahadi then turned to the purple bird, "Any news this morning?"

"Yes the rinhos wish to speak with you and so does the crocs and cheetahs."

Ahadi sighed, "A king's duty is never done."

"Oh, father, dear, didn't you promise to take me, uh, Mufasa, Amelia and me, hunting this morning?"

Ahadi nodded, "Yes, I did, but I'm afraid it will have to wait."

Scar snarled, "I'm tired of waiting! Something more important always comes up when you're supposed to take me somewhere."

Ahadi looked at his youngest with wide eyes. "That's not true. Besides, being the Lion King carries great responsibilities. Your brother and sister seems to understand these things."

"Mufasa gets all the attention! After all, Daddy's favorite is going to be the next Lion King!"

"Taka! Stop this nonsense!"

The royals looked and saw a teen Sarabi standing in the cave entrance.

"Haven't you heard! My name's Scar!" The brown teen sneered.

Sarabi was taken back, what happened to the kind and charming cub she met. "What happened to you? You're not the Taka I remembered and...fell in love with!"

Everyone gasped at that but no felt more hurt than Taka and Mufasa.

"Well...sorry to burst your bubble...but this will wouldn't have never worked!" Scar growled, he couldn't show his weaknesses.

"Why not?" Sarabi glared, did she really not mean anything to him.

"You're promised to him!" the brown prince roared before pointing a paw at his brother.

Sarabi's eyes widen but they all didn't know that a pair of red eyes were watching. They turned and walked down the side way with hurt in their eyes and heart.

"That doesn't mean anything!" the dark beige teen lioness cried out.

"Yes it does...a law is there for a reason if you go against it you can be either killed or exclied!" Scar looked at his father, "Isn't that right father?"

Ahadi sighed, it was true but he was willing to make a exception. "Yes and no. But Scar..."

"I don't want to hear it!" the brown teen snarled before he stalked off into the savannah.

lMufasa went to say something to Sarabi but the dark beige teen ran off into the plains in another direction.

"Son...let her cool down. Then speak with her."

Mufasa sighed before descending down into the plains. When Mufasa got to the the watering hole the golden prince heard crying. He followed the sound to some tall grasses. He pulled it apart and saw Mila lying down with her paws on her face crying.

"Mila?"

The pale tan teen lioness, looked up and sobbed, "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong?" Mufasa asked with concern and worry in his amber eyes.

"Why would you care!"

Mufasa was taken back, "Because you're one of my best friends..."

"Friends? That's all you see?!" Mila laughed darkly before growling.

"Mila what are you talking about?" Mufasa was really getting confused. What was his friend getting at.

Mila turned around and faced the golden teen before yelling,"I love you!"


	17. Blossoming Love

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; That's half of it. Wait until you see what happens later in the story. **

"You what?" this was something Mufasa wasn't expecting that, even though he a little bit apart of him feels bad. Do he have feelings for her as well?

Mila sobbed as she looked down. "I love you. I always have...but now we can never be."

"What are you talking about, 'Mi?"

Mila looked up and glared at the golden teen. "You're bethroled to Sarabi!"

Mufasa's eyes widen as he realized that was why she was crying."Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

Mila shook her head, "You don't get it! Sarabi was bethroled to you from the start!"

Mufasa was taken back he had nothing to say as he was speechless. Mila sobbed uncontrollably as she ran off into the grass.

-O-

Ahadi returned back to Pride Rock to be greeted by a not to pleased queen."Uru, you're back. How did the search go?"

The golden yellow lion went to nuzzled his mate but the brown lioness pulled away.

"It went well. I found water but tell me why I came back to see my youngest son with scar and personality change!"

Ahadi sighed, "I'm sorry, Uru. You don't know how sorry I am. I didn't mean it...I guess...I just lost it. He was so much like your brother talking about Mufasa...that I seen him instead of our son."

Uru glared at her mate. "I can forgive but I'll never forget and I'm sure Taka won't ever do both."

Ahadi lowered his head as Uru walked in the cave.

-O-

Mufasa was lying down when Safi and Sarafina came running over."Mufasa!"

The golden prince looked and saw the twins running over."Mufasa! Come quick. Sarabi's in a pit!"

Mufasa stiffened at that before running off with the twins following. They soon came to a gorge where in the pit he saw the dark beige teen. Mufasa spotted a log and pushed where it could be used as a ramp. Sarabi quickly climbed up the log and buried her face in Mufasa's small red mane.

"Thank you!"

Mufasa smiled before nuzzling her, "If it wasn't for Safi and Sarafina, I wouldn't have known."

The twins smiled before walking away to leave the future mates alone. Sarabi looked in Mufasa's eyes and seen all the love he had for her."You love me? Don't you?"

Mufasa slowly nodded, "From the day we met."

"I admitt...I did find you cute...I guess this can work." she really did love Taka, but he changed. He wasn't the lion he used to be.

Mufasa beamed but than a hurtful look formed on his face.

"Mufasa what's wrong?" concern swept across her orange leyes.

Mufasa sighed, "I wish there was another way. I found out Mila loves me and I kinda have feelings for her too...but there's nothing we could do."

Sarabi looked down, she felt bad for her sister. She knew that Mila had feelings for Mufasa but there wasn't anything she could do. "Poor Mila."

Mufasa didn't say anything. He was to hurt for his friend to respond.

-O-

Amelia was walking when she was joined by a light brown teen with a small dark brown mane and bright golden eyes."Hello, Kayden."

The teen lion smiled, "Hello _princess_."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

Kayden fake like he felt hurt before jumping in the dark golden lioness' way."Would you like to go hunting or a night stroll with me?"

Amelia was taken back but smiled, "I'll love that."

Kayden beamed before giving the princess cheek a lick and running off. Amelia shook her head before turning to head back to Pride Rock to tell Fina the news.


	18. Poisoned Hearts

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Sadly, you're right. What's going on is not going to last or end with a happy note. Here's chapter eighteen, enjoy. **

Years past and the teens of the Pride Lands has reach adult hood. During that time, Mufasa and Amelia has became mates with Sarabi and Kayden. Marvel and Asha had also became mates and had left to become king and queen of the Mountain Pride after Moki died. Sarafina is even dating a passing rogue. The only ones that are single are Mila and Safi, but that's about to change. One morning Safi was out patrolling when the sounds of growling reached his ears. The dark cream lion ran towards the sound to see four hyenas circling a lioness, she was dark brown with brown eyes. With a mighty roar the lion charged forwards scaring the hyenas towards the grave yard.

"Thank you, but I could of handled it." the lioness mumbled after regaining her composter and catching her breath.

Safi turned towards the lioness with a glare."What are you doing in the Pride Lands!"

The lioness scoffed, "I don't have to answer to you."

Safi narrowed his bright blue eyes before growling. "Yeah you do! I help patrol for Prince Mufasa and King Ahadi! Now tell me before I report you!"

The lioness sighed, "Fine. My name is Ava and I'm looking for a pride."

"Come with me, I'll take you to the queen and king."

Safi began to walk away when Ava ran to get to his side."Don't I get to know my hero's name?"

"Safi." the dark cream grunted.

"Pure? I can't say I see anything pure but a grumpy lump of fur."

Safi rolled his blue eyes and continued to walked towards Pride Rock with Ava by his side.

-O-

That night after excepting Ava, Ahadi went to his watering hole behind Pride Rock. As the king bend to drink he didn't noticed a pair of amber eyes and green eyes hiding behind some bushes.

"Just a little sip, and our plan with become closer to being reality..."

Ahadi dipped his long pink tounge in the water and pulled it in. After letting the water go down his throat, the golden king suddenly felt cold. As his muscles cramped and started to shut down. Soon he couldn't breathe as he fell on his side, gasping for air.

"Well, well, well."

Ahadi looked and seen his youngest looming over him with..."Khofu..."

"That's the name don't wear it out." the pale brownish beige lion grinned at his dying brother in law.

"You know, father...this could of been advoded." the brown glared at the golden yellow lion before examining his claws.

"Why?" Ahadi asked but it came out as a whisper.

"To be king of course. Don't worry...your golden child will be joining you soon." the scarred lion snarled before laughing darkly.

With that nephew and uncle left the golden king to die under the cool night sky.


	19. Tears Of The Heart

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Very bad Taka. But I do feel for Ahadi, especially Uru. I got the quote in this chapter from the song **_**Rough Waters by Travie McCoy ft. Jason Mraz. **_**Enjoy chapter nineteen!**

"Mother! Amelia! Mufasa!"

The pride had fallen asleep but woken at the prince's calls."Scar what's the meaning of this!" The dark golden princess growled.

"Father...he's been attacked!"

Mufasa nor the pride waste time and ran down the rocky stairs following their king's scent. Which led them to a cold body of their king. Amelia cried in her mate's dark brown mane.

"What now?" Leila asked looking at her friend.

Uru sighed, "In the morning we have a funeral and in the afternoon Mufasa and Sarabi take the throne."

-O-

Morning came pretty quick for the pride as they gathered around to say goodbye before burying the king. Mila sat with her mother who had tears in her red eyes. Lelia cried as her children comforted her. After watching the gophers cover the the grave the pride retreated the sight to prepare for the crowning ceremony. Noon came even faster as the kingdom animals journeyed to Pride Rock. Mufasa sat by the cave entrance with Sarabi by his side. Rafiki waved his staff over the lions' heads before bowing. Mufasa sighed before getting up and walking up to the peak with Sarabi following. Once at the peak, the two took a deep breath before letting out a loud roar. The animals went crazy as they cheered for their new king and queen. The pride roared in return as a sun beamed shined down on the new rulers.

-O-

"Well, what now?"

"Well, Mufasa will be watched and will Sarabi and Mufasa will be on point for a while." Khofu said as a matter of fact.

Scar rolled his eyes, "So. Where does our plan stand?"

Khofu glared at his nephew with a annoyed snarl, "It means our plan is on hold! So I guess you start on your acting skills!"

With that Khofu walked away leaving his nephew to his thoughts.

-O-

"Hey 'pure', you alright?"

Safi was sitting on a knoll when Ava walked up."No really. Ahadi was like a father to me...and now he's gone."

Ava looked from the dark cream lion to the stars."I know how you feel."

Safi looked at the lioness with questions flying around in his mind. Like she had read his mind, Ava sighed before looking back at Safi."My dad was second in command in the pride I was from."

"What made you leave?" Safi wanted to know what chased her away from her pride.

Ava looked at the stars as hurt and tears filled her eyes."My father..."

_~Flash Back~_

_"Ava..."_

_A young dark brown lioness with brown eyes looked and seen a dark brown lioness with green eyes."Yes mother?"_

_"Your father wishes to see you."_

_Ava smiled at that. One thing she loved more than life its self, was being with her father. With that happy thought, the lioness ran out of the cave. Ava soon found a dull tan lion with brown eyes._

_"Ava...I'm glad you came. I have great news."_

_Ava beamed, "You're going to teach me how to hunt?"_

_The dull tan lion shook his head, his dark brown mane moving slightly. "Even better. You're going to marry Prince Avail."_

_Ava's eyes widen, "But...father I don't love him..."_

_"But you will. As you'll thank me for this." the dull tan lion smiled, proud that he did something for his daughter. _

_Ava shook his head, "I will never thank you because this won't happened!"_

_The dull tan lion glared at his daughter as he sneered, "You will marry Avail, end of story! "_

_Ava watched her father, her idol, her best friend storm away with a broken heart and tear filled eyes._

_~End of Flash Back~_

"Wow. You had it rough." Safi whimpered as he looked at the lioness with sympathy.

Ava nodded, "I did, but in the end I think it paid off."

Ava said the last part while looking at the dark cream lion. Safi smiled at her in return.

-O-

"Sarafina, there's something I been meaning to tell you." said a light peach lion with aquamarine eyes and a dark brown mane.

"Really? Because I have something to tell you."

"You go first, after beauty before anything." the light peach lion smiled charmingly.

Sarafina blushed before taking a deep breath, "Neil, I'm preagant."

The light peach lion's eyes widen before he lowered his head.

"Neil what's wrong?" concern and worry filled the dark cream lioness' teal eyes.

"Fina, I'm sorry...but I most likely won't be here."

"What do you mean?!" Sarafina couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Neil looked up and regret that he did. Sarafina had tears in her teal eyes."I'm a rogue I don't settled down. I'm sorry."

Neil went to nuzzled the dark cream lioness but she pulled away. Neil sighed before walking away. Sarafina fell to the ground and cried.

"You poor thing."

Sarafina looked up and seen a old light creamy yellow lioness with teal eyes.

"Grandma Kanala! What are you doing here? I thought you left with Marvel and Asha!"

The lioness smiled lightly, "I heard about Ahadi. How are you and Safi doing?"

Sarafina sniffed up some tears as she sobbed, "Fine."

Kanala smiled at her granddaughter before pulling her in a hug."There. There, it'll be alright."

"I really loved him!"

Kanala nuzzled the dark cream lioness and said, "I was once told, _'There's times where it will be like we find it hard to hold on to something. That was never meant to be held onto but you let it go. If it comes back it was meant to be, if not, just let it be'_."

Sarafina thought about what her grandmother said. She looked to the stars as a few more tears slid down her cheek before following Kanala towards Pride Rock Pride.


	20. A New Beginning

**Author's Note: xKaitanna; I agree. Scar needs do something with his life. Thanks for reviewing. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Yeah, I feel for Sarafina too. But as for her cubs, you'll have to wait and see. **

Birds chirped as the sun began to rise. A loud roar was heard from across the plains. Animals from the tiny ants to the majestic elephants traveled through the grass, the clear crystal blue waters to Pride Rock. At the peak stood the new king. He had just gained the throne a few months ago, after the passing of his father, King Ahadi. Now today, he stands tall as the wind ruffled his red mane and sun makes his golden coat brighter. His majordomo, a blue hornbill flies to the peak and bows. The mighty lion dips his head before looking back at the coward and smiles. A mandrill walks through the coward and climbs up to the peak. Where he gives the king a hug.

"Ah. Mufasa, your father would be proud."

Mufasa beamed, "Thank you Rafiki."

Rafiki nods before following the king towards a cave entrance where the queen laid with three cubs in her paws. Two was golden like their father and the third was dark beige like it's mother.

"My queen, their beautiful." smiled Rafiki.

"Rafiki, I told you. You can call me Sarabi."

Rafiki nodded before looking at Mufasa, "Who's the oldest?"

Sarabi nuzzled one of the golden cub who rolled over and blinked it's bright orange eyes opened. "This one."

Rafiki smiled before preforming the same blessings he did with the king and his siblings a few years ago. Like before the oldest only get picked up and thrust in the air. The animals went wild as the pride roared. One by one the animals bowed as the sun shined down on the future ruler. Mufasa looked up and smiled as he seen the spirit of his grandparents and father in the sun.

-O-

After the ceremony Sarabi and Mufasa took their cubs in the cave where they were greeted by family and friends.

"What are my grandchildren names?" Uru asked with a loving smile.

The ex queen was ready to give up but since she was in her prime, she held on. When she heard the news that Sarabi was preagant, it gave her a extra boost to live.

Sarabi smiled at her mother in-law. "The oldest is Simba and the other two are Athena and Alyssa."

Athena is the the second oldest with the same coat as her mother, but she has black earrims and her great-great grandfather's dark blue eyes. Alyssa is golden like her big brother, but she doesn't have earrims and bright orange eyes. Instead she has the same golden fur sticking up on her head but she has dark orange eyes.

"They're beautiful brother."

Mufasa smiled at Amelia who had two cubs in her paws before frowning."Thank you sis. I wish Taka was here."

Uru walked over to her son and nuzzled him. "Go speak with him."

Mufasa nodded and looked at Zazu who was on his shoulder."Zazu, let my brother know I'm on my way."

The hornbill bowed before flying off. Mufasa gave his family one last look before walking out the cave towards where he knew his brother would be.


	21. Bright Futures

**Author's Note: Hercule; A lot of dark things were in the last few chapters and is in later chapters. Simba is born in chapter twenty. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Something different and they are perfect for later in the story. **

**Now we get to meet the new generation, nothing much just a interdiction of the cubs. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Alyssa ran out of the cave with a giggle. As her older siblings ran out behind her. It was their first time out and they couldn't wait.

"Now you can go the water hole and only that area. Do you understand?" said Sarabi walking out of the cave with Uru.

The cubs nodded before climbing down the rocky stairs.

Uru smiled at the memory of her three cubs with a sad smile, "They remind me of Mufasa, Amelia and Taka."

Sarabi frowned as her ears folded back as she thought back to her cubhood, "That they do."

-O-

At the watering Amelia and Ava, along with Sarafina was watching their cubs. For this is their first time out for all their cubs minus the other lionesses' cubs, who are a bit older. Amelia had given birth to two girls. Tama and Kula. Tama the oldest was light beige that she had gotten from her great grand mother, but she also had a hint of gold in her. She had a light beige tuff on his head and her father's bright golden eyes. Kula the last born of Amelia and Kayden was light brown like her father with amber eyes. Ava had given birth to two boys. Xander and Chumvi. Xander was the oldest with dark brown fur, black earrims, green eyes and a messy tuff on his head. Chumvi the last born of Ava and Safi was dull brown with the messy tuff on his head. But eyes were a mixture of his grandmothers', making them a dark brown brown. Like Princess Amelia, Sarafina had given birth to two girls also. Nyah and Nala. Nyah the oldest, with a cream coat, a few shades lighter than Sarafina's and her father's aquamarine eyes. Nala the last born was peachy cream with turquoise eyes. This was the pride's new group of cubs, the Pride Lands' future.

-O-

In the Mountain Pride things have been going well for the future also. Queen Asha had given birth to two sons. Malka and Tojo. Malka the oldest has pale orange fur with dark golden eyes, and dark brown earrims, black ear tufts as well as a black tuff on his head the last cub, Tojo has dark golden fur with scruffy dark golden fur on his head, black earrims and blue eyes. Things were shaping up for King Marvel and Queen Asha and their pride. As they see a bright future ahead.


End file.
